Silence No More
by Meadonroe
Summary: Two former rivals, friends and champions are given the chance to once more prove that they were worthy of their title. Now, traveling to Unova and meeting lots of new Pokémon and people, Green learns a horrible truth about Red's past & the things he had witnessed as an innocent, 11 year old boy. Oldrivalshipping / namelesshipping / burningleafshipping


_italic_ = the thoughts of the characters.

I'm gonna write this in a script-like form.

**Pairing**:  
Red x Green.

**READ BEFORE COMMENTING**  
I'm not from American descent, so, yes, it could be that spelling errors occur,  
or the sentence structure might seem a bit off to you. Please keep this in mind.  
**- Red and Green are around the ages of 17-18. So this story takes place about 7 years after the events in Kanto.**  
**- Red no longer hides at Mt. Silver, instead he returned home and lives with his mother in Pallet Town.**

~~  


Green glanced at the leaflet that rested on the kitchen table. About a week ago he recieved an invitation to embark on a boat that would ferry all the way to the Unova region. He smirked as he read the first sentences, they addressed him as ' **Former Champion Green Okido**' And eventhough he wanted to give up his childhood dream to catch them all, he felt like he would show the same weakness his old friend Red did. Red .. As Green got out of his chair and put his empty cup in the sink, rinsing the material,Red's house caught his eye when he looked out the window. He sighed deeply and ceased his actions. '_I wonder .. would he have gotten the same invitation?'_

**Green**: [Puts on scarf and burries his face in the soft fabric, before exiting his house and strolling through Pallet]  
_Goddamn .. it's freezing. I would use Charizard to keep me warm if he wasn't so gigantic. He would draw too much attention.._

**Red**: [Adjusts hat, looks up to see his Pikachu wander off]  
Pika, don't go too far.

**Green**: [Sees a Pikachu passing him, turns head]  
_Eh? Isn't that .. ?_

**Red**: [Runs after Pika, stops in his tracks as he sees Green]  
Green! Have you seen Pika by any chance? That little rascall buzzed off and I can't keep up with her.. she's rather fast.

**Green**: [Green's eyes dilate as he sees Red with short sleeves and no protection from the freezing cold]  
_He must be raging mad. Bloody hell.. it's below 0 !_  
[He nods and points towards the little grassy area which leads to Viridian City]

**Red**: Ow, for crying out loud! Pika, you better get back here this instant!  
[Notices the way Green keeps staring at him, cocks an eyebrow]  
Something wrong, pal?

**Green**: Aren't you .. cold? I mean.. it's fucking mid-winter and you're walking around like it's summertime. Here .. Ngh..  
[Takes off his scarf, hands it to Red]

**Red**: [Looks at the scarf, and back to Green]  
Why so worried all of a sudden?  
_It's not even **that** cold, it's nothing compared with the years I've spent at Mt. Silver_

**Green**: Take it. I'm freezing just by looking at you, you idiot.  
[wraps scarf around Red's neck, crosses arms, nods head proudly]

**Red**: [Smirks, adjusts scarf, buttons up his jacket]  
Thanks.. Pal'.  
[Sees Pika in a tree, jaw drops]  
Pika! Get down from there! And give me back my note!

**Green**: [Watches Pika run towards Red, and smiles as the little critter jumps on Red's shoulder]  
If you don't mind me asking .. What is that?

**Red**: [Pets Pika, takes a look at the piece of paper]  
It's some sort of invitation. I got it a couple of days ago, but my mom kept it from me. She said she didn't want me to leave her for another 7 years.. It's actually pretty sad.  
_That .. and the fact that she can't accept the fact that I'm almost 18 years old and no longer her little boy_

**Green**: [Shruggs shoulders]  
Parents.. I guess that's how they should react. Of cours.. I wouldn't know. But Gramps congratulated me with the selection to go to the Unova region, so I suppose that means he won't even stop to think about missing me.. He's much too busy anyways.  
_Not that I ever got any support from my grandfather .._

**Red**: [Sighs, looks at his invitation]  
I'm not even completely sure whether I should go in the first place.. I mean, travelling through one region was almost too much for me to handle anyways .. I don't think I could cope with another region filled with it's own viscious problems and such foolishness..  
_I just want to live my life like a normal 17-year old. Live in peace with my Pokemon. I'm fed up with the constant pressure you get as a promising Pokemon Champion.. and I don't want to leave my loved ones again to save people who forget me eventually anyways.. there will be other heroes who will happily take my place as Pokemon Master.._

**Green**: I can imagine you've had your cup of criminals already.. but you don't have to set of to go on a new journey through that new region. You could might as well just travel and discover the new region, the citties etc.. Because I will start off anew in the Unova region. With new Pok mon and new hopes, and this time old friend.. I will become the Champion!  
_Eventhough I must admit it won't be the same without my trusty rival slash Pal'_

**Red**: [Looks at Green, nods]  
I'll need to sleep on that, Green. And about what you said just now .. I'm sorry.

**Green**: [Tilts head, cocks eyebrow]  
What do you mean? Did I say something off?

**Red**: [Smiles softly, shakes head, pets Pika]  
No ..but you kinda mentiond that I crushed your childhood dreams to .. fulfull mine.. And that's the stone-cold truth. And I'm sorry.. I mean all of it..  
I'm sorry for becoming your rival, and no longer being your friend. I'm sorry for defeating you all the time, eventhough you trained so hard to improve as a trainer. I'm sorry for murdering your Raticate, even if you never directly blamed me, nor confessed your Pok mon actually died. I'm sorry for stealing away your grandfather's approval. I'm sorry for becomming the new Kanto Champion and pushing you in the shadows after your 15 minutes of fame. I'm sorry I blew your chances with Leaf.. I'm sorry for all of it!

**Green**: Don't worry about those little things, Red. As soon as we started off as trainers, I turned into a douchebag and treated you like shit. So I'm to blame when you just wanted to proove me wrong about you being a bad trainer. We were young .. As we got older we both came to grips with those issues and realized we were just stupid children. I hold nothing against ya, pal!'  
_Not at all.. In fact, I've always admired you. Because I knew you were gonna make a name for yourself, when I was gonna end up following your shadow. But I happily did that._

**END PART ONE  
yeah, it's short, but it's just so I know wheter you guys want me to upload the rest of the story too.**


End file.
